Overload
by RainbowBurn
Summary: Rainbow Burn, a experiment created in the Everfree Forest by a group of scientists to be used as a weapon to destroy Equestria, is now on the loose. How will Ponyville (His first self-assigned target) cope with the experiment?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The experiment is going well" one scientist said as the supervisor pony looked at the creature in the Creation Tank. The experiment had been in this tank for the past year, growing, according to a display on the wall. Yet no one had known about this project for that year. Development of the experiment was kept secret, and anyone who had ever worked on this project was never allowed to leave the walls of the facility. There was an unspoken agreement that nobody would even attempt an escape, for they were held here by their own device, fear. The simple truth was, there would be no mercy for anyone who left. The punishments for the crimes they commit, almost on a day-to-day basis, would have them banished to the moon or worse. There would be no questions asked.

"When will it be complete?"

"Within a week at the most" The scientist felt uneasy, but did not dare show it. The supervisor did not appreciate the words spoken.

"I want this project done in no more than three days, understood?"

"I can make that happen"

"No…" the supervisor's words came out like an invisible sword, cutting through the heart of the scientist. "You _will _make that happen" He gave a stern look at the scientist, then left the laboratory. The scientist watched him leave then looked back at the control panel. The supervisor was a pony of few words. He had no need to say very much. His very demeanor gave the workers in the facility a reason to fear him.

"It appears we may have to speed up the process by a few days" the scientist whispered to himself. He pressed a few buttons and thought: 'At least I was so close to a safe completion. Let's hope that the work done on this one wasn't in vain'. He then went to the room that he was assigned to sleep in.

The scientist woke up to an alarm going off throughout the facility. He ran to the door and thrust it open, paused realizing what the alarm might mean, and kept going. He had to get to the experiment, and fast. The hallways were full of confused ponies, some of them running to a room in at the end of the corridor. Pandemonium ensued while he ran. After pushing past a few ponies, he made it into the room where the experiment was kept.

"You have got to be kidding me." The scientist was looking at an empty Creation Tank with broken glass all around it. Thinking of possible punishments for even losing control of experiments, the scientist knew there was no time to waste. He looked around and found a trail of Creation Fluid leading out toward a broken down door. He ran, following the trail that the experiment left behind. He found that it lead to outside, exactly the one place he did not want it to go. Where was the supervisor? The answer was quickly revealed.

The supervisor was in a stare down with the experiment. This experiment was not an ordinary one though. The scientist referred to it as an "Artificial Alicorn", because that was exactly what it was. Using the technology developed in the facility and the DNA of a powerful Pegasus mixed with the DNA of an magically powerful unicorn, the scientist was able to grow an alicorn. He also inserted knowledge of magic, flight maneuvers, and knowledge into the brain of the experiment. Now the supervisor, a unicorn, and the "Artificial Alicorn" were about to engage in battle. What the supervisor did not know was that he was heavily outmatched. In short terms, any magic used against the alicorn would be absorbed and stored for its own use and it had over double the power of the supervisor on its own. These modifications were added since it was meant to be used as a weapon.

"Do you even know what you are? You aren't anything without me, understand?" The supervisor never seemed so angry.

"I know exactly what I was meant to be. I was meant to be a tool to decimate Equestria, isn't that right, Chasm?" The experiment was also taught the names of its creators, sadly that was another piece of information that the supervisor did not have. He looked shocked for a moment but quickly retorted.

"And a tool is all you ever will be!" Chasm shot a beam of magic directly at the experiment. The "Artificial Alicorn" absorbed the beam, showing no signs of pain or change in mood. He then began charging his own.

"You are wrong about many things, Chasm." The level of magical power that was now charged in his horn was enough to kill Chasm, even if it just grazed him. Chasm had studied magical energy and knew this, so he started backing away. It was far too late. The beam the experiment let loose at Chasm completely engulfed him, leaving no time to scream and only a charred streak across the ground where Chasm stood. The "Artificial Alicorn" then looked behind at the scientist.

"You must be Prism, the scientist that generated me"

"Yes, I am" Prism said, hoping that the experiment would join him. His hopes were quickly dashed.

"Then you will die like the rest" Prism then realized that this experiment, this monster he had created, already had the mentality of a killer. This rainbow-maned monster would continue to kill and destroy until all the land was burnt to a crisp. The only things that could stop him were the two ponies that he was created from.

"Wait!" Prism was trying to stall what he would call Rainbow Burn. Rainbow for the hair, and Burn for what he was going to do to Equestria. "Can we negotiate, Rainbow Burn?"

"No, I will not, Prism" With that Rainbow Burn blasted Prism back with a small amount of energy, only enough to knock him into the facility walls. Before Prism blacked out, he watched as Burn flew up and charged a beam that would completely incinerate the facility and everypony in it. He knew that this experiment was an immense mistake that would affect all of Equestria if it was not stopped. There was a killer on the loose, with Ponyville as its first target. The scientist watched as the blood red beam was released from its prison in Rainbow Burn's horn and then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

PONYVILLE

It was a sunny, warm afternoon in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash was practicing her flying skills and was getting rather fatigued from the intense workouts. She landed in Ponyville's town square, in front of the mayor's house. She walked to the market and went to a stall that sold drinks then ordered herself some water for 3 bits. She chugged it and gave a satisfying sigh after it was all gone. _I wonder if Fluttershy is doing anything fun… _Dash thought to herself as she walked through Ponyville. A crack of thunder sounded off and Rainbow Dash looked up. _I didn't think there was a thunderstorm scheduled for today. There wasn't supposed to be one until next week. Something must have changed. _It was then that she saw no weather ponies pushing the clouds. The ponies in around her started to notice too. The menacing, thunderclouds were coming from the Everfree Forest.

"Uh-oh, this doesn't look good" Dash realized that Fluttershy was probably still at home, so she hastily flew towards her cottage. The storm clouds had covered the whole sky at this point, and pellets of rain had started falling. She reached the cottage where Fluttershy lived and landed in front of the door. She knocked on the door, waited, and Fluttershy opened the door.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash"

"Hey, Fluttershy, have you seen the clouds outside?"

"Yes, I thought the weather ponies had put them up, didn't we have a thunderstorm a little while ago though?"

"Yeah, we did, but we didn't put those clouds up there. It looks like they are moving on their own" The rain was now coming down in sheets.

"Oh, why don't you come inside? The rain is getting heavy"

"Sure, Thanks Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash went through all of the possible ponies who might have stirred up the storm that was now engulfing Ponyville. Not a single one came to mind, however a certain Draconequs was a prime suspect. "Do you think Discord would do something like that?"

"I don't think Discord would do something like that… At least I thought so…"

"Well, I think that we should talk to Twilight or somepony else who would know." Then Fluttershy froze, looking behind Dash. She looked fearful of something, Dash didn't know what. "Uh, Fluttershy? What's wrong, scared of Twilight or something?"

"N-No, something outside…." Rainbow Dash looked out the window that she was looking at but nothing was there.

"What do you mean? There is nothing there" She looked back at Fluttershy.

"T-There it is again!" Dash quickly looked back outside the window to see a pair of glowing blue eyes, singled out against the dark created by the cloud cover. Then, just as swiftly as they appeared, they disappeared back into the darkness.

"What was that?" Rainbow Dash was afraid that whatever it was, the blue-eyed thing was dangerous. "I'm getting out of here! You should come to Fluttershy!" They started heading for the door just to see two blue lights flash for a split-second in the door's window. They paused, looked at each other, and then ran out the door to the main part of Ponville. There they were safe from whatever it was that appeared near Fluttershy's cottage. They reached the town square then skidded to a halt, panting and rapidly looking around for the thing that scared them. Night had fallen and Rainbow Dash was alone with Fluttershy, both afraid of what was waiting for them in the dark. They decided it would be best to go to the Golden Oak Library and ask Twilight if she knew anything about the events that were occurring.

When they reached Twilight's house they explained the situation to Twilight, looked through all of the books in the library, and still had close to nothing on what was causing the weather. The one thing they could come up with was a very powerful magical creature was moving the clouds to Ponyville. The only creature they could think of was Discord. They decided to contact Princess Celestia in the morning, and sleep at Twilight's house until morning.

Twilight Sparkle woke up in the middle of the night not knowing what woke her. The rain was still pattering heavily on the window. She looked downstairs and saw that the door was open. Thinking it strange, she walked down the steps and closed the door. She turned back around to go up the stairs. That was when she saw the blue eyes upstairs, in the house, by Rainbow Dash. A sudden fear overcame Twilight. How had it gotten inside? More importantly, just what _was _it? A lightning bolt outside lit up the sky and outlined the silhouette of a male pony. He appeared to have a horn _and _wings, but that was irrational. There simply _were _no known male alicorns, or were there? Was Princess Celestia keeping something from Equestria? A possible brother or another enemy that was better kept in the shadows? These questions and more reeled in Twilight's head. Another lightning bolt illuminated the night and this time the pony was gone. She lit a candle and it brightened the library just enough to reveal that there was nothing out of place in the room. _I must have been hallucinating, nothing more. _She then went back to bed. The rain kept on through the rest of the night.

The next morning Twilight, Dash, and Fluttershy woke up to a knock on the door. It was Applejack. She was complaining that the constant downpour was going to drown her crops.

"Do ya think y'all weather ponies could stop this rain for us?"

"Sorry, Applejack. We didn't do this, we can't control it. We don't even know who _is _doing this" said Rainbow Dash. Twilight reminded them that we still have to write a letter to Celestia to ask what is causing this. They wrote the letter and had spike send it off to Celestia. After a few moments the reply letter came in. Twilight read it to the group.

_"The problem you are having is quite interesting, considering the recent events that have played out in the Everfree Forest. There was a large explosion in the forest and I have assigned our best ponies to try and determine the cause of it. What we have discovered so far is far beyond our understanding. Nothing like it has ever been seen before. There was apparently a large facility, created without our consent or even us knowing, that was used for scientific research. We don't know what field of research it was concerning but Princess Luna and I fear that what was done here was far more evil than anything we have ever encountered. I would like for you, and your friends, to travel to Canterlot as soon as possible._

_~Princess Celestia"_

"We have to go. Maybe we can help figure out whatever happened in the Everfree Forest. We might also find out what is causing all this." The group agreed. They gathered Rarity and Pinkie Pie then got on the train for Canterlot.


End file.
